


Lost Love

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Cayla just wants her friend to notice her instead of the dreamy person he'd been staring at for the past few weeks. But maybe some things just aren't made to be.





	Lost Love

Sherwin Harrison was in a word, introverted. He had one friend, Cayla who yes while a very good friend was the only one he wanted. She had been made accidentally, when they had been lab partners in science. 

"Sherwin which formula should we do?".

"Sherwin?".

Cayla Monahue turned to her new lab partner, expecting to see him goofing off, or sleeping like nearly every other boy partner she'd had. 

But he wasn't doing any of those things. He was staring off in the distance with a goofy look on his face. 

She tried to move her line of vision to see what he was staring at, but she couldn't see. 

"Cayla? Sorry you were saying?". 

"Oh. We should get started".

Sherwin nodded. "Yeah. Totally". He took one more glance back before sighing and giving her his full attention. 

She'd forgotten it by lunch. 

-/-

Cayla only had Sherwin for a partner in science. He wasn't in any of her other classes, so she had paid no mind to the incident. 

So when she spotted him in the schoolyard, she thought 'why not say hi?'. The curly haired boy sat on a bench, and scribbled in a notebook, occasionally looking up at something she couldn't pinpoint. 

She tried to remain quiet as she walked over to him but her mission failed as her foot snapped a twig and Sherwin jumped, looking around until he spotted her. He relaxes a little. "Oh Cayla. Hey". He shuts the notebook. "Did you want anything? I have all the notes from our project if you need them". He begins digging through his backpack and she sits on the bench next to him. "No no. I just wanted to see what you were doing".

Sherwin is quiet. "Oh".

"So what are you up to?".

"Just doodling". He says and then looks as if he immediately regrets it. She figures he must not want to show her what he's drawing so she doesn't ask. 

"That's cool".

She goes quiet, going through her backpack looking for something. She can feel Sherwin's eyes on her and when she finds what she's searching for and turns back around he has an unreadable expression on his face. Maybe he expected her to asks what he was drawing. 

She scoffs. "I'm not going to ask what your drawing Sherwin". She holds up her sketchbook form her backpack. "I draw too and believe me that question gets old fast".

Sherwin smiles at her. It's small but noticeable, and she turns away to face her sketchbook flipping it to an empty page and ignoring the slight red on her face. 

It doesn't mean anything. 

She try's to stay focused on her drawing, a flower sitting on a volcano with the words 'Danger is beautiful' above it, but every so often her eyes trail over to Sherwin's notebook. He draws very quickly, looking up at whatever he's using for reference and drawing it on the page. He's holding the cover page up blocking the world from his art and she can't help the undying curiosity in the pit of her stomach. 

She almost asks. Almost. But she's just gained his trust. And she maybe wants to be this boy's friend. So she dosen't overstep it.

It definitely does not prevent her from sleeping that night. 

-|-

She has a crush on a boy that's already in love. 

It wasn't hard to figure out, Sherwin's lovestruck gaze was normally spotted by her during the beginning of science and when he doodles in the courtyard. He seemed absolutely in love with the gazes he used on the person she didn't know. 

That's another thing. She couldn't for the life of her figure out who it was. They were always lost in a crowd before she could spot them. 

Sherwin would quickly reign himself in and act as though nothing has happened and she'd play along hoping he wouldn't catch her staring. 

She wondered how long this could go on.


End file.
